


The Future

by Serenity1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Riding, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Scrooge goes into the future and meets the future Webbigail.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/Webby Vanderquack
Kudos: 6





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I got a request from an anon and since he/she didn't specify between Scrooge/Webbigail, I decided to do it as the comment was under one of my smutty fics.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the one shot.
> 
> \----------

Webbigail couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. Earlier that day, she was walking to her university for school when she ran into her dead uncle!

He was supposed to be dead! Just the mere sighting of seeing him right there made her shocked and screamed.

People around were wondering what was going on and her supposedly dead uncle was trying to calm her.

Once Webbigail stopped screaming, she listened hastily as she learned that he had time traveled into the future to go after Magica.

That was how she ended up in the hotel room with her uncle for the night. They won’t be able to see Magica till the morning anyway.

However she wasn't expecting on having sex with Scrooge McDuck! During her screaming earlier, she didn't see the lustful look that Scrooge was giving her.

The way that she have dressed must have set off Scrooge as she wore a short shorts and cold-shoulder pink shirt.

Her hair had been straight down and her breasts were sticking out from her shirt as her boobs weren't normal size like any of the other women. No, they were huge!

Webbigail had grown into a beautiful lady after twenty years as many boys and men from different ages wanted her.

Now here she was in front of the window that was facing the city. She was naked and bent down as Scrooge pounded into her roughly.

How did she agreed to having sex? Well, she didn't hesitated and Scrooge wasn't really her uncle. Plus it's been too long since she had sex. Just last week to be exact and that was with Doofus.

Scrooge had made the first move on her as he put his hand on her pussy when the two were sitting on the bed.

And that was how she ended up naked and being roughly pounded. Scrooge was even holding both her hands from behind as he thrusted.

She was so horny that she was close on having an orgasm. It wasn't her who came first though, it was Scrooge!

He stilled as Webby came shortly afterwards. She could feel Scrooge panting from behind as he grasped her breast in his hand and began to caressed it.

Webby began moaning again as she felt Scrooge moving his other hand down onto her pussy again.

The two stood up straight as Webby put her head against Scrooge's shoulder. It was better access for him as he put inside his fingers in her wet pussy.

She moaned when she felt his fingers as he begun to thrust in and out. "Fuck, oh fuck," Webby muttered at the sensation.

The two were staring at each other as Scrooge leans forward and they kissed each other.

It was a heated kiss and Scrooge made his thrusting more faster. It wasn't long until Webby came a second time that night.

She was a bit wobbly by that time and Scrooge was able to carry her onto the bed so both of them could rest.

However once on the bed, Scrooge decided to lay on top of her and begun groping and caressing her huge breasts.

Webby moaned as she sees him suckling on her breasts like a baby or even biting at the nipples as she gasped.

Doofus had did the same thing to her last week as well as many before him. Webby knew that the next thing he would probably do was put his cock in between.

Sure enough, that's what he did as Webby smooshed her breasts together with the juicy cock in between so that he could slither it through up and down.

The night was young as it would be quite awhile till they'll fall asleep.

\----------

It was early morning that they decided to stop on being horny as Scrooge laid down beside Webby on the bed tiredly.

He kisses her shoulder and Webby sighed happily. "You're one sexy duck, Webbigail. A transformation that got me surprised," Scrooge said.

Webby smiled at the compliment. "It wasn't easy throughout the years," she admitted.

"Where's your grandma, Mrs. Beakley? I'm sure ahe wouldn't have approved of this," Scrooge said.

Webby's face fell when Scrooge have mentioned her. "F.O.W.L got her one day and I've never seen her again," she explained, "that have been more than ten years now," she said.

"What?!" Scrooge asked shocked as he sat up to look down at her.

"Why do you care? You supposed not to be here!" Webby exclaimed.

"I know but I could helped now that I'm here. What about the triplets?" Scrooge asked.

Webby huffed, "they aren't even in Duckburg anymore. They moved to another state after you passed with their Uncle Donald," she explained.

"What happened to my mansion?!" Scrooge asked paling at the thought.

"It went down to the ground."

"And my companies?"

"Sold off to other organizations or went bankrupt," Webby said.

"I have to do something! I can't just lay here and have sex!" Scrooge exclaims sitting up.

"It's nighffall, there's a curfew already in placed. If you get caught, you'll be in prison for years!"

Scrooge groaned in defeat as he knew that Webby was right. "I'll fix this timeline somehow, Webby."

"How are you going to fix it? The damaged has been done. The future is already the future," Webby said looking at him.

Scrooge lays back down as he looks at her, "all I know that once I get Magica, the future will be changed and everything will go back to the way it is," he said.

"I hope you're right," Webby said as she slowly went to sleep.

Scrooge also agreed on that statement as once he gets Magica, he will be the only one that knows that he had sex with Webbigail and that was a good thing as he didn't want to face the wrath of Mrs. Beakley if anything had happened to her granddaughter. 

He went to sleep after Webby as once the morning sun rises, it would be a busy day for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> End.
> 
> I actually wrote a Scrooge/Webbigail fanfic and this may be the only time I did because of a request.
> 
> I got the idea from the episode "Ducks to the Future" and I hope you guys like the story.
> 
> Happy new year and stay safe!


End file.
